A Lonely Valentine's Day?
by BlackWaterRose
Summary: Loki is sitting on the steps near his favorite park, pondering the world by himself on Valentine's Day as normal, when Pepper comes along and strikes up a conversation with him. The two talk mostly of Tony and Valentine's Day nothings.


**Random Valentine's Day thing that came to mind ~ Sorry if anyone is out of character, this is only my second fic involving these character (technically my first time writing Pepper let alone her and Loki having a conversation~)**

* * *

A shiver went up his spine as he pushed a few of the silky black locks from his face to their place behind his ear. It was February, the air was chilled, the sky was clear, and the sun was shining brightly to all those who graced its presence. A thin layer of snow dusted the ground. Loki was sitting on the steps that go from a parking lot to his favorite local park. His light blue Sony headphones, which was decorated with white snowflake stickers, was placed over his ears; he was listening to a rather fitting song for the weather, which Sif showed him not too long ago, it was one of his two favorite winter related songs by Lights. Sure Lights wasn't something he generally listened to, but it fit the weather and time-frame.

To him the cold was pleasant, yet to most it was just something horrible that caused them to want summer to come ever faster. Was he the only person who loved winter and hated summer? Surely he wasn't, he did after all know Tony who liked both winter and summer, but preferred the spring and fall seasons.

_Tony._ Just the mere mention of his colleague made his train of thought derail from its winter wonderland. What was Tony doing? It is Valentine's Day after all, and knowing him he was probably off if some random chick or Pepper. If he's not with Pepper then who would he be with? Loki isn't blind, he, like everyone else, can see that Pepper and Tony are practically dating. Sure it's off and on, but still dating.

"Hey." Came the voice of the red-head he was just thinking of. He looked up to see her; she was wearing a grey knee-length pencil-skirt, black leggings underneath, with a semi-thick jacket over what was presumably a designer top of sorts. "Hello." He replied with a wave. She smiled gently, pulling off his headphones and sitting next to him. "Aren't you cold?" Ah, she had taken note of his baggy-jeans and thin jacket. "Not particularly, are you? If you want I could give you my jacket. It's not much but I'm sure it'll do." He began leaning back on the steps.

"I'm already wearing a jacket, but thank you for the offer." She paused, appearing to be deep in thought. "Loki, is it true everyone thinks Tony and I are dating?" She finally asked. He stared at her. Thoughts buzzed around his head. Laughter escaped his lips, "How could they not? You two are always together, at least when Tony's not with another female, but that's beside the point." I smiled at her, a gesture which she returned.

"I'm not sure if I should tell you this or not, seeing as how Tony is always so hush-hush about it, but he likes someone else. He and I are just really wonderful friends." Friends huh? Do opposite gender friends hold hands, kiss, and cuddle basically everywhere in public? I chuckled. "Yes, you two are totally just friends." I rolled my eyes. She laughed as well, her smile not fading from her rosy-pink lips.

Their conversation halted for a moment, the two just enjoying the other's company. Loki's thoughts again began to wonder. "Why aren't you with Tony? It's Valentine's Day you know." He spoke softly; as if he spoke any louder the peace between the two would shatter like a snowflake falling in front of a moving tire. "I'm not with Tony because, "She took a deep breath. "I'd rather talk to you." He looked towards her once more.

"I guess I should feel honored, but why would Ms. Potts rather talk to me? Especially over talking to Tony." He responded. "Ah, well Mr. Laufeyson, I wanted to talk to you _about_ Tony" Pepper responded nudging him with her elbow. Loki raised an eyebrow. "What about him?" His tone nonchalant. "Have you not seen the way he looks at you when he thinks no one is looking?" Oh, well now that's a surprise, apparently Tony looks at people. Loki rolled his eyes. "Yes and I'm sure he also looks at the bum of every other female who walks by when he thinks no one is looking as well." He responded, a smirk pulling at his lips.

Pepper shook her head. "He does that even when everyone is looking, but that's not what I mean. He looks at you differently. Like he wants to know you." She raised an eyebrow at this, hoping to get a better response out of the silver-tongue. "Oh yes, because Anthony Stark wants to know all about the raging emo outcast." Venom unintentionally lacing his voice. "Truthfully? He does want to know all about said 'raging emo outcast'." A smile playing at her lips, she pulled Loki into a one armed embrace.

"He really does like you, just in case you never noticed." She removed her arm from his shoulders. "He, Anthony Stark, heir to his father's company and all around ladies' man is secretly a 'flaming gay' for the social outcast. How sweet. "He replied in a joking manor. "Why yes, yes he is!" Pepper chuckled.

The two continued on, talking about Tony and teasing one another about random nothings.

* * *

**To be continued, maybe? I'm not sure yet, I have a few short paragraphs written of the next chapter already but I'm stuck on what to do and such~ **

**Reviews are like love, except better -le heart-**


End file.
